Jazz Messengers
by RTD-Jupiter
Summary: ON HOLD
1. Default Chapter

Trigun (Vash), Bebop, and Sailor Moon (Mina and Lita only, if you reaallllyyy must have ANOTHER Serena/Usagi fic, please read one of the 974,000 that are already in existence) This story is set in the CB universe, Spike survived the last battle with Vicious. Takes place one year after "Real Folk Blues" I own nothing except for any characters I make up!

Jazz Messengers

Chapter 01, Cats on Mars.

Alva City, the super-busy metropolis on the red planet. Home of the Red Dragons, site of one of the worst terrorist attacks in history, and home of a million convicts, thieves, murderers and conmen. It was a warm July morning, this was one of the most pleasant phases in the terraforming cycle. Morning sun glared off of the steal and glass towers, and kissed the trees that sat along the roads and sidewalks. The citizens of Alva city began their day as usual, and the warm weather had brought more of them outside than normal. Many were jogging, walking, or enjoying the morning before they headed off to work. There were no children in school this time of year, so the streets would be packed with punks of all ages later in the day, this was the prime time to enjoy a quite, decent city. But, there was an odd character cutting through the scattered crowds this sunny morning. A man in a long red trench coat that contrasted with the blacks and grays of the businessmen and women around him. His high-spiked blonde hair and yellow sunglasses made him stand out even more in this prim and proper crowd. He walked proudly, and was very polite and jovial. He waved and said hello to people as he passed, a very odd site to those who live in a big city. People couldn't even begin to guess that this man had a 20 billion Woolong bounty on his head. This man was the legendary Vash the Stampede, the only man to have been exiled from the ruined desert wasteland called Earth. 

@@@@@@

Far away from this pleasant part of town, there lies Little Asia. A district of Asian bars, shops, restaurants and apartments. Inside a particularly ratty, run down apartment lives Minako Aino and Makoto Kino, two teenage orphans. These delinquent girls are best of friends, but are starkly different from one another. Minako is a pretty blonde with big blue eyes and a sunny personality. She dresses in flashy, sexy clothes and is the ideal heart stealing lady. Then there is her friend Makoto, she is pretty as well, but in a more subtle way. She isn't as striking as Minako, with brown hair always done up in a sloppy pony-tail and her ripped jeans and leather jacket. And her lulling, quiet, distant personality makes her hard to get to know. But it is her eyes that captivate people, she has large emerald green eyes that seem like they can see straight into your soul. They are full of sorrow and hurt and can melt the heart of the strongest of men. The two were sleeping on this pleasant morning, sun just starting to fill in though the open windows, and the slight breeze slowly turned the dusty, broken box fan in the window. The sun was starting to win the battle with Makoto's eyelids, and the yellow light finally forced them open. 

Her deep green eyes stared at the ceiling above her and focused on the old fan that was spinning on the ceiling. It always bugged Makoto that the damn fan was missing a blade, but when all you can afford is rent and Cup-O-Noodles, you have to leave your anal retentiveness behind you. Makoto yawned and stretched her long legs over the side of the bed. She walked to the kitchen, adjusting her white T-shirt and green shorts into a more comfortable position as she walked. She put on a pot of coffee and lit a cigarette before she sat down at her usual spot in front of the open window. She loved to watch and listen as the people below opened their shops, it reminded her of when she used to open the bakery with her mom. She heard Minako stirring behind her and grinned, that girl only woke up after the coffee was on. 

She looked back at her friend, who was standing up and stretching. She was still wearing that gray nighty that she had stolen a year ago, Makoto was surprised Minako hadn't stole a new one by now. "Morning" Makoto said simply. Minako smiled and waved, "So, anything interesting today? Makoto smiled, "Nothing more so than usual." Minako smiled and helped herself to some coffee, and the two friends sat and chatted about what trouble they could get into today.

@@@@@@

At that time, in Alva harbor, sat the space ship Bebop. An old fishing ship that had been converted into a home for bounty hunters. After the near death of one of the groups members, Spike Spiegel, he, Jet Black, and Faye Valentine, reunited with their young hacker friend Edward, and her pet dog Ein. Now, with a full crew together again, the Bebop bounty hunters have started a campaign to capture the two most wanted bounty heads in Alva City, Makoto Kino and Minako Aino, the beautiful duo of thieves that prowled the streets of Alva City, looking to rob its citizens blind. This was the beginning of the events that brought the multi billion dollar outlaw, the two young delinquents, and the bounty hunters together as one mismatched group.

Hope I caught your attention enough to read on, thanks.~RTD-Jupiter.


	2. Donuts and LoMein

Well, I'm happy to see I grabbed your attention. I like this idea so this is my foremost priority!!! I feel very privileged that you, Vash-Chan (Makoto Almasy), have given me a good review. At the risk of sounding like a kiss butt, I really like your stories, so thanks for reading mine. So here ya go, for my fans (LOL) here is chapter 2.

Chapter 2, Donuts and Lo-Mein

After her traditional morning smoke and cup of coffee, Makoto left Minako to do her routine and went into the market district. She had very little money on her, as usual, but she knew that if she went to Ling's, she would get a discount, or maybe even some free food. Mao Ling was an old man whom Makoto had helped out with chores and cooking in the past. He loved Makoto, and was one of the only people who Makoto ever opened up to. Another reason why Makoto loved to go to his place was for the Lo-Mein. Mao was renowned for having some of the greatest Lo-Mein in Alva City. Makoto strolled into Mao's casually and smiled at the little old man behind the counter. "Hey old man!" She said. Mao walked over to her and gave her a big hug. "Well beautiful, you've finally come back, were have you been I thought you died." Makoto just chuckled at Mao's comment, "The ISSP wouldn't be that lucky would they?" she joked. Mao smiled, then turned serious all of a sudden, "You know you have a bounty on your head now, you and Minako better watch yourselves." Makoto grinned at the old man, he was always so worried about her, "No problem Mao, besides, you know me, I have a knack for survival." Mao just waved his finger at her, "Only cat's have nine lives, and your not a cat Makoto." Makoto put her head down, "Can I just have a bit of Lo-Mein." Mao just sighed, "This early in the morning, ayeaaa, fine, fine." Makoto laughed and sat down. Mao just turned to her as he entered the kitchen, "Why can't you eat bacon and eggs like a normal person?!" "Just go you old grouch!" Said Makoto playfully. 

Makoto sat there at her table, waiting patiently and sipping some tea that a waitress had bought her. She looked around and saw all of Mao's regulars, even Dao Hua and Youji were here, Makoto hadn't seen them around for ages. Then she looked at the table across from her, there, behind a huge pile of donuts, sat a young man, with spiked blonde hair and an outrageous red trench coat. Makoto noticed that he was watching her as he ate. It wasn't like he was just glancing at her, no, he was just watching her like a hawk. And, when he noticed this, instead of turning away, like most men who have been busted are apt to do, he just smiled broadly at her and stuffed a donut in his mouth. Makoto stared in disbelief for a moment, before closing her eyes and turning her head away, "Hentai." she muttered. The man obviously heard her, because he quickly looked away and tried to act cool. 

Makoto suddenly thought that Mao's usually speedy service wasn't fast enough. And she found that she couldn't help but look up at that guy from time to time. It was like a bad car wreck, even though she didn't want to look, she couldn't help it. She had to admit, he was a decently handsome man, in an odd sort of way, even when he stuffed his face with donuts. Once he caught her looking at him and he smiled a big goofy smile, Makoto turned red and looked at her feet. She looked on in surprise, and even a bit of horror, as the man picked up his plate of donuts and sat down across from her. He wasted no time making conversation, "So, I couldn't help but notice that you were staring at me." Makoto blushed even more, she wanted to die. "I was not." she croaked. "Awww c'mon, you know, it's not healthy to suppress your feelings." Makoto just glared at him, "What feelings?" "You know, the uncontrollable feelings of love you are feeling towards me right now." he said, grinning. "WHAT!" screamed Makoto, outraged, "THE ONLY THING I'M FEELING RIGHT NOW IS THE NEED TO BEAT YOUR PERVERTED ASS!!" She stopped her rage and looked around, the whole place was staring at her.

She sat down, feeling like the biggest idiot in the world. She across at the man, who was just smiling at her. "You know, you the cutest little thing when you get all flustered." he said. Makoto wanted to slap him, but all of a sudden, he dove at her, "GET DOWN!" he screamed. Suddenly a clack of gunfire and a spray of bullets wizzed over their heads, smacking into the seat the man had been sitting in. Makoto was lying on the floor, the man lying on top of her, she was about to say something when he sprung up, drawing a silver revolver. Makoto looked back over her shoulder, the man who had fired at them was reloading, he started to raise his gun to fire once more, when the stranger on top of her fired his pistol. To Makoto's surprise, the man didn't fall dead, but instead his gun flew from his hands. He fell to the floor holding his wounded appendage, howling in pain. The stranger that had saved her stood up and walked over to him. "Get out of here, or you'll have more than your hand to cry over." He said coldly, and the man scurried out the door. Makoto couldn't believe her eyes, the perverted dork she had met earlier was gone, and in his place stood a hero out of an old western. "You....you saved me." she said in shock. "All in a day's work." he said smiling. He twirled his pistol and put it in his coat. By now, Mao's restaurant had cleared out, and only they stood in the dining room. "Your something else." She said in disbelief. He grinned at her, "Am I at least worthy of you name now?" he asked. Makoto turned away, "I..I.." She stammered. "Aww c'mon, small payment for saving your life don't you think." he said. Makoto grinned, "My name's Makoto." The man grinned, "Mine's Vash, Vash the Stampede." Makoto started to laugh, "What's so funny?" asked Vash. "Nothing, it's just that, you remind me of something out of the westerns my dad used to make me watch." she said.

Vash smiled and sat back down to his donuts. Makoto looked up to see Mao come out of the kitchen with Makoto's Lo-Mein. "Damn you little Makoto, everywhere you go you bring trouble with you!" he growled. He sat the Lo-Mein down on the table in front of Vash. Makoto just grinned, "Sorry." Mao stared at her, "So what did you do to make that guy mad at you, steal his wallet?" Makoto shook her head, "No, he's a local drug runner, Pablo Sanchez, I stole his dirty money and gave it to some homeless folks down by Yurimitsu's Laundry." Makoto sat down to her food and started to eat. "Your starting to make some very dangerous enemies Makoto, you need a bodyguard at the rate your getting into trouble." Makoto looked over at Vash, who was smiling devilishly. "Not hardly." She growled. "AWW c'mon!" "No!" So the two sat there, arguing, but it was apparent that this was the start of a beautiful friendship. And the two continued to talk, as the finished their breakfast of donuts and Lo-Mein.

So did ya like this one as much as the last. I sure hope so. Sorry, not much of the Bebop crew yet, they'll be here next chapter. Thanks, R/R, RTD-Jupiter. 


End file.
